Special Funnel
Special Funnel is the eleventh episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot It was wintertime and Peter Sam was still awaiting his new funnel, which, in his words, will be "something special". The other engines make fun of his talk about the new funnel. The weather soon becomes bad and there is a washout near the tunnel, so Rusty brings workmen to fix the bridge. As days go by, the weather changes and becomes frosty and cold. A few days later, the bridge was mended and Peter Sam was chuffing down the line with a passenger train. As he puffs through a tunnel, his cracked funnel is knocked off by an icicle in the tunnel and he has to use a discarded drainpipe for a funnel. Peter Sam's funnel eventually arrives and he discovers it makes his work easier. The engines don't make fun of Peter Sam's funnel anymore, because they wish they had one like it. Characters *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Sir Topham Hatt *Rusty (does not speak) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Duke (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Skarloey Railway Tunnel *Sodor Castle *Glennock *Rheneas *Hawin Doorey Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. *In a rare still, Peter Sam still has his funnel on after leaving the tunnel. In the same picture, there isn't any snow. *In the early UK narration, the music at the start is missing. *Stock footage from Granpuff is used. *In Norway, this episode is called "A Special Funnel". In Germany, it is called "The Replacement Chimney". In Japan, this episode is called "Chimney of Property". The Welsh title is, "Chimney special". The Dutch and Spanish title is "Special Chimney". The Danish title is "The Special Chimney". In Brazil, this episode is called "The Chimney Special". Errors *In the close-up of Peter Sam's funnels, his face is a different size. This is because a larger model was used. *During the top shot of Peter Sam entering the tunnel, the steam goes off too late. *When Peter Sam pulls into the sheds, the "wheeshing" sound was heard just before the steam. *Peter Sam's funnel is completely knocked off, yet when he receives his new one, the base is still remaining. *Rheneas appears, but he's supposed to be at the works. *As Peter Sam passes Skarloey and Rheneas, a camera shadow is seen. *The narrator said that the drain pipe was wired to Peter Sam's boiler, but it was actually attached to his front by rope. *In the close up of Sir Handel, his eyes are wonky. *In a rare picture, Peter Sam is wearing Sir Handel's sad face. Also in that same picture, Skarloey's tank is slightly bent. *Rusty's driver was smiling when he brought the bad news. *In the last shot, either Skarloey or Rheneas has Duke's whistle sound. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Transcript Write the second section of your page here. Gallery SpecialFunnelUStitlecard.png|US title card SpecialFunnelSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card SpecialFunnel3.png SpecialFunnel6.png SpecialFunnel7.png SpecialFunnel8.png SpecialFunnel9.png SpecialFunnel14.png SpecialFunnel12.png SpecialFunnel15.png SpecialFunnel17.jpg SpecialFunnel18.jpg SpecialFunnel19.jpg SpecialFunnel20.jpg|Deleted scene SpecialFunnel24.jpg SpecialFunnel25.png SpecialFunnel26.png SpecialFunnel27.png SpecialFunnel28.png SpecialFunnel29.png SpecialFunnel30.png SpecialFunnel31.png SpecialFunnel32.png SpecialFunnel33.png SpecialFunnel34.png SpecialFunnel55.jpg SpecialFunnel56.jpg SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Deleted scene Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes